Fifty Points From Slytherin
by disturbinglyprofound
Summary: "Are you going to spank me if I don't behave?" he asked, a teasing lilt in his voice. Rated T for obvious reasons.


**This took about forty minutes to write, which isn't too shabby, considering I was writing an essay at the same time =D Another one-shot from yours truly, for all you Blaise/Padma lovers. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! I forgot to mention - I OWN NONE OF THE BEAUTIFUL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS/SETTINGS/ETC. **

**Fifty Points From Slytherin**

Padma was a good girl. That was why she was picked as Ravenclaw prefect. While Slytherins like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson abused their power in an almost horrific way, she and her male counterpart, Terry Boot, followed the rules and were respected by their fellow peers. Hermione Granger was only ridiculed, but that was probably because she behaved like a scolding mother more than a respectful hall monitor. Hufflepuffs, as always, weren't a part of this equation, simply because nobody really paid attention to them.

She liked patrolling the corridors, not only because of the rush of power it gave her, but because she also had time to think. There weren't many students out and about during this time, except for Harry Potter, occasionally, but he usually had a legitimate reason. He _was _the Chosen One, after all. In the two floors they monitored, Terry usually chose the one leading to the Ravenclaw Tower, while Padma chose the one leading to the library, for obvious reasons on both ends. Terry had the opportunity to chat with his friends as he patrolled, and she had the opportunity to visit the library for a book after her duties were finished. _What a typical Ravenclaw she was._

One particular patrol stood out, however, among all the rest. It was between the crushing rejection that had been the Yule Ball and the Valentine's Day Ball in sixth year. The Slytherins still behaved rakishly, bullying all the first years and teasing people in their own years as well, and Draco Malfoy didn't always lead the pack, nor did his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. There was a second bully in the fifth-year Slytherin group, and sometimes, his cold, callous remarks hurt more than hexes ever could.

Blaise Zabini preferred to attack with words, his insults specifically designed to attack the heart, and most times, they worked. He'd sent Slytherins and Gryffindors alike into tears with his abuses, and at times, even Draco himself was in awe of Blaise's way with words. Padma had heard all about him from her Ravenclaw roommates, particularly Lisa Turpin, who had spent an entire afternoon crying because of the things Zabini had said about her standing as a Ravenclaw.

As Padma walked down the corridor, her footsteps echoing in the wide, intimidating space, she became aware of the presence of a group of people. When she saw the Slytherins, she knew there was trouble afoot. And once she spotted the mousy looking first-year, she broke into a sprint. The little boy was crying, not physically harmed at all, but obviously hurt.

"Oi!" yelled Padma. "What do you think you're doing?"

The group pulled back from the little boy, but only to see who dared interrupt their little bullying stint. Blaise laid eyes on the Ravenclaw first, his lips pulling back in a sneaky grin. There was nothing happy, at least not the kind of happy most were used to, in his smile. It was contemptible and sadistic.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" she shouted, earning a collective groan from the other boys. The rest of the group left, only the boy and Blaise remaining. The first-year clutched his books to himself, looking up at Blaise in fear. But Blaise's eyes were on the girl who was approaching them determinedly.

"What did he," she yanked the boy away, "ever do to you?"

"He's a Gryffindor," drawled Blaise, by way of explanation. Padma scowled.

"So what?" After making sure the boy was okay, she sent him off to his dormitory. "Where do you get off, bullying a defenseless little boy?"

"I don't," said Blaise. "It's just practice."

"For what, may I ask?" she demanded.

"For psychological warfare, of course," he replied, slipping his hands into his pockets. His features settled into a smirk, his indigo eyes sweeping over her body in an altogether appreciative way.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure you know of my reputation as a word wizard," Blaise said casually, leaning against the wall. "I was just sharpening my wit a little."

"Reducing a person to tears is 'a little?'" asked Padma, irritated.

"Yes." He surveyed her. "Does that bother you?"

"Doesn't it bother _you?" _

"No, not really," he said, twisting the ring on his finger around. It was the same ring many of the Slytherin boys wore, silver with the Slytherin crest emblazoned on it.

"I ought to report you for detention," said Padma, disgusted.

He leaned in to her, their noses almost touching. "Then do it," he whispered.

She yanked her head back. "It wouldn't matter," she finally responded. "You'd just keep doing it, like the sadistic Slytherin you are."

"Not _all _Slytherins are sadistic," said Blaise. "Tracey Davis is alright."

"Tracey Davis punched Justin Finch-Fletchley in the face because he accidentally stepped on her foot," spat Padma. "She's about as 'alright' as an angry Hippogriff."

He looked amused now. "You can't tell me that all the Ravenclaws are perfect, can you?"

"They're not _perfect, _sure. But they don't behave like animals –"

"Slytherins are not animals. We may bully and manipulate and tease, but we do not dress like Seamus Finnigan, fly off the handle like Saint Potter or eat with our faces like Ronald Weasley." Blaise crossed his arms, daring Padma to contradict him.

"Those are Gryffindors," said Padma weakly.

"And we sure as hell don't lose arguments like Padma Patil," said Blaise, smirking. She glared.

"Why don't you just – go to your dormitory and stop bullying little children," she said finally, preparing to turn back to her dormitory. Standing here and arguing with Zabini had wasted enough time. Terry was probably waiting for her to post their hours. She had her back to him when Zabini said something more.

"Are you going to spank me if I don't behave?" he asked, a teasing lilt in his voice. "If you are, then I might have to bully a few more children."

She whirled around, dark eyes flaming with anger. He was still leaned against the wall, an eyebrow arched triumphantly.

"I ought to –" She pointed her wand at him, forgetting about the fact that she could very well get detention for hexing him.

"Oh, not here." He approached her fluidly, confidently. She felt her knees grow weaker with every step he took. "I'd prefer to do it in my dormitory."

"Get away from me," she spat. He took her hand, pulling her towards him, knocking the wand out of her hand. Before it hit the floor, his lips were on hers. She was too surprised to push him away, and he took advantage of the opportunity to kiss her more deeply, his hand sliding smoothly into her hair as he did so. Her hands were limp against his chest, finally falling to her sides as Blaise explored her body with his hands. It was a long, intense moment before he finally stepped away from her, licking his lips and gazing at her with a smirk.

"I think that was worth fifty points," he said. And then _he _walked away, leaving a very dishevelled, blissed-out, bewildered Padma in the middle of the corridor.


End file.
